Animal Troubles
by dannynsammeows
Summary: Danny has a new power, shapeshifting into any animal. But, there is something wrong about this. Danny has felt strange ever since he got this power. What's going to happen and why is it that Sam and Tucker don't like this power? Slight DS! Very catty!


Meow, Hershey here to bring you a very catty story! Enjoy!

I don't own Butch Hartman or Danny Phantom!

* * *

Animal Troubles

Shape-shifting trouble

_Bring!!!_

_Just a bit more, please?

* * *

_

Danny had been sleeping peacefully for quite a while when his alarm rang, signaling the start of the day. Danny jumped out of bed, pulled on a shirt and pants and headed downstairs.

He was greeted with the voices of Jack and Maddie engaging in deep conversation about a ghost gadget called the ghost shreader which could shread ghosts apart molecule by molecule.

Danny shuddered as he poured himself a cup of corn flakes and some milk.

_Another Typical school day._

Danny was looking at the ingredients to his cereal box when his two friends, Sam and Tucker came in.

They sat at either side of him as they all awaited the arrival of the bus.

* * *

At school, Danny seemed to be feeling rather down. He had gotten a new power and had been able to shapeshift into any form , but something was really bugging him about his power... He couldn't get the thought out that there was something wrong with this.. All this had begun yesturday... _

* * *

" Mere human, do you think that you can defeat me, Skulker, ghost hunter of the ghost zone!" _

_" Duh, I think I can," Danny said._

_" Then, dodge this, ghost twerp!" a voice seemed to proclaim._

_Suddenly, Danny heard a sound, the sound of and ecto-blast coming straight for him. _

_Skulker then fired one as well as Technus. _

_Danny was then flung into the water. _

_He could barely breath as he traveled deeper and deeper into Lake Errie._

_Suddenly, an odd thing happened. _

_Danny felt a sharp tingling pain, traveling up his arm and to his head. _

_In a matter of moments he had become a fish. This was quite odd, but he relieved that he could now breath.

* * *

_

So, he sat glumly in his chair as Mr.Lancer droned on and on about the magic of youth and about how it was wasted on the young. They were reading Nathaniel Hawthorne's book, " Dr. Heidegger's Experiment."

" Mr. Fenton, are you listening?" said Lancer as he stared at his bored student. Out of all the kids in his class, why couldn't Danny have not been here. Danny was irresponsible and not intelligent. When Mr. Lancer looked at Danny, he saw failure written all over his face.

* * *

It was during lunch that Sam relized that there was something wrong with Danny. 

" Is there something wrong Danny?" Sam stated worridly as she looked at Danny. He hadn't taken a single bite of his sandwich and seemed really nervous.

"No, it's nothing Sam," stated Danny.

" Is's about your new power isn't it?" said Sam." Danny, you don't have to worry about this power, I mean it's just like your other powers."

" Yeah, I guess your right Sam," mumble Danny as Tucker came over to the two.

" So, Danny, still thinking about your animal troubles?" said Tucker as he sat himself between the two teens.

" Yep, I'm just kinda afraid of what might happen," said Danny. " You know, Amorpho." " I've been kinda scared of him ever since this happened." " He could come back again and try to pretend to be me or something else."

His two friends looked at him and sighed. There was so much at risk because of one new power...

* * *

" Beware, I am the box ghost!" screeched a familier voice as students began running away from the ghost who was currently throwing sandwichs at everyone.

" Hey, its the catering shoe salesman," said a young woman as everyone grabbed the sandwichs and began eating them with glee.

" Do not eat these, mortal fools, for they will soon add extra cholestrol to your body and you shall all perish!" crowed the box ghost.

"Yeah,like in a million years," said Danny as he finished eating one sandwich and grabbed another.

" Aren't you going to suck me into your thermos?" said the box ghost.

" Nah," stated Danny as he chowed down on a third sandwich..

If it wasn't the box ghost to bring some joy to this world, he thought as he tried to take away the feeling of despair he had been feeling before on another sandwich...

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
